My love for you will go on
by KiraYamato1
Summary: All he did was love her...all she did was love him but hurt him. He always reamined faithful. She always tossed his heart around..how will their love survive?..through all the obstacles..


**Ok for just a heads up thing. This is a fanfic about Nanao and Hsiagi that later goes on into the arrancar arc and Vizard arc as well as some other Random things that will go on. But I'm also open for suggestions because Ichigo, Rukia, Shinji, Grimmjow, and alot of other people will start becoming the main characters also. So yeah but for now it's Hisagi and Nanao point of View.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R**

Hisagi laid lazily on one of the branches , of a tall oak tree that stood at the edge of Soul Society. He often came here to get away from problems and of course, work. "Man today is such a drag nothing but screaming preppy girls and whole lot of crappy papers to take care of". He looked up into the sky wondering about so many things that had happen recently. Former captain Aizen, Gin, and his own captain , Tousen, had betrayed Soul Society recently. He wondered why they had done it and for what reason?...was it for power? ...was that what all humans desire?..after all humans are the most greediest creatures.

Hisagi sighed and scratched his head roughly while yawning. "Oh well...might as well try and move on. It's not like they'll try anything so soon. As he was thinking that a young lady with long black hair that was pinned up, glasses that made her look professional, and a slim figure with a book tucked under one arm, was walking towards the tree looking dazed. It was Vice-Captain Nanao Ise.

"_Wonder what she's doing here?"_ Hisagi wondered to himself as the Vice Captain approached and finally stopped in front of th tree. She looked around and suddenly sat down on the edge of it while leaning back and giving a heavy sigh. Hisagi just laid there , looking down on her staying as quiet as possible.

He always did have a thing for her. Even back at the academy. Though it was only around the time before he graduated, that he noticed her. They we're young, Hisagi was going to graduate soon and be admitted into the gotei 13 for his hard work and well advanced reputation after trying to stop five large hollows during the attack of a practice of Konso.

Nanao on the other was one of the special students with the natural soul reaper ability. She was very smart for her age and a well- mannered lady also. They both lived separate lives but yet , every once in awhile they would notice each other. While walking through hall ways or racing to see who answered the question first or simple things like that.

But a year passed by and Hisagi graduated earlier then Nanao. He didn't see her at the going away party so he went looking for her. He found her later on at that same tree. She was crying and he didn't know what to do. He stood quietly in a corner in the shadows just watching her and feeling helpless. How was he suppose to approach the girl who he had barely ever talk to or always competed grades with him?...the girl who he had grown fond of for the passed year that he just noticed her. So for the rest of the night he just watched and longed to comfort her.

The next morning he left for the gotei 13..he was accepted and was transferred to the third seat. It felt like years had passed by until that day came when Nanao entered the gotei 13 also, by then he was already a Vice-Captain. He sat in the stands and watched the ceremony take place. Months passed by and he admired her from afar, she was accepted into the ranking of Vice-Captain later on. He was happy now, he could have maybe more time with her. But all that hope disappeared when she was assigned in the 7th Division with Kyouraku Shunsui. He noticed that he flirted with Nanao a lot and she seemed attracted to him as well. So he decided to keep his distance. Every once in awhile they would chat at meeting and so on but rarely.

Now here we we're back at the present. He was still watching her and she seemed under a lot of stressed. Suddenly she got up and started walking away back towards Seretei. He wanted to follow her but instead he laid back down and closed his eyes and started dreaming about the girl he longed to hold in his arms...


End file.
